Augments
There are various types of Augments a player can get, Augments are a system of traits that a character has and are divided into 3 types. Players receive their Weapon Augment from their main class, and both a Skill Augment and a Support Augment from their subclass, they can then choose 1 additional Skill or Support Augment when creating a character. Weapon Augments Weapon Augments are the 5 augments that determine what specialty weapons a player's character can use, they are as follows. Using a specialty weapon that doesn't fall under your weapon augment type will incur a disadvantage on all attacks with it. * Fist: Gives the ability to use Fist type specialty weapons * Blade: Gives the ability to use Blade type specialty weapons * Long Range: Gives the ability to use Long Range type specialty weapons * Assault: Gives the ability to use Assault type specialty weapons * Blunt: Gives the ability to use Blunt type specialty weapons Skill Augments Skill Augments give access to various kinds of skills. All skills cost some Augment Points(AP) to use and a player may choose one in addition to the Skill Augment granted by their Sub-Class. Choosing a second Skill Augment means the skills will be less powerful than they would be when used by someone with the appropriate Sub-Class. * Medic Skills: Grants skills that utilize a nanite swarm to heal allies at close range * Spell Skills: Grants the ability to tap into the natural flow of mystical energies in the universe to cast damaging spells. * Taming Skills: Grants skills that enable a person to pacify non-sapient creatures * Bard Skills: Grants skills that allow the application of buffs through music and pacification of sapient creatures * Samurai Skills: Grants skills that negate a portion of enemy defenses to deal damage * Knight Skills: Grants skills that improve the user's defensive capabilities while being able to protect the party * Technical Skills: Grants skills that allow the user to manipulate technology to their own ends and create robotic minions to aid in battle(Max 2 without Hacking Augment) * Brawling Skills: Grants skills that can incapacitate or cripple the limbs of enemy creatures at a short range(10 feet) * Commando Skills: Grants skills that can boost attack speed of the user or deal blows to daze enemies * Shadow Skills: Grants skills that conceal the user or an area around the user for increased damage to enemies caught unaware Support Augments Support Augments are passive traits that give permanent bonuses to a player. Some Support Augments are more useful for certain Sub-Classes than on their own. * Hacking Augment: Ignores 16 int requirement for hacking checks. Allows 1 extra robotic minion for Technicians. * Medical Augment: Increases effectiveness of healing items or skills by 20%. * Silent Augment: Makes the user more difficult to detect and grants a +3 to stealth related dice rolls greater than 1. * Wall Augment: Adds player's strength modifier to their armor class, Increases duration of defensive bonuses by 2 turns.